warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Border Prince Confederacy
The Border Prince Confederacy, also known as the Borderlands, The Frontiers '''or simply as the '''Border Princes is a vast region within the Old World located between the Black Mountains and Black Fire Pass to the north and the shores of the Black Gulf to the south. This region of vast wilderness is home to a multitude of petty human kingdoms that were established by highly ambitious adventurers who seeks to create a realm of their own. Many times however, these adventurers usually consist of political or religious refugees from lands such as the Empire, Bretonnia and Kislev who left due to either persecutions or as a means of avoiding execution. As such, these lands are infamous as the homes of a wide variety of bandits, mercenaries, cut-throats, pirates and other lawless fugitives. Following the Battle of Black Fire Pass in the Imperial year of 1 IC, human colonist and adventurers during the time of Sigismund the Conqueror led a campaign of conquest towards the Empires southern borders and fought off the Greenskin tribes that used to live there. Once mostly cleared of the Greenskin threat, Sigismund founded the now deceased Province of Lictenberg, where he built a series of fortified castles to protect the Empires southern borders. Ever since then, and following the collapse of the Province of Lictenberg, many nobles and colonist from all across the lands of the Old World had colonized and claimed patches of this territory as their own, creating multiple kingdoms or Principalities, each lead by a''' Border Prince', hence its name. Overview Due to its extreme proximity to the densely populated lands of the Greenskins known only as the Badlands, the Border Princes have always been under a permanent state of constant siege and warfare due in part to the constant attacks from warbands of Greenskin marauders heading north to reach the wealthy lands of the Dwarfs and the Empire. This has forced the many Principalities to become fortified islands in a sea of wilderness, where the most safest and favourable spot is highly contested by both Humans and Greenskins alike. The area west of the Border Princes is called The Vaults which join the chains of the Grey Mountains, the Black Mountains and Apuccinis Mountains. It is a snowy mountainous region inhospitable except for some hidden valleys. These green valleys provide excellent fodder for cattle and abundant harvests for many of the Principalities. Whenever Greenskins begin to conqueror and dominated a certain region, surviving Princes would take refuge in the shadows of these mountains to regain strength and launch their attacks to reclaim their lost territory. Each time these ventures were successful, despite the total lack of support from their human neighbors. Much of the north-western territories of the Border Prince are ruled by the Human kingdoms and principalities, where the nearby Holds of the Dwarfs and the port-city of Barak Varr provides abundant trade needed to fund and maintain their kingdom. The south-eastern lands however are ruled mostly by the Greenskin tribes. At the centre lies Barak Varr, tucked between the Varenka Hills and situated at the Delta of the Blood River and Howling River. Due to its lucrative trade and prosperity, this area became a tempting spot for attacks of Greenskin tribes, but thanks to the stout efforts of the Dwarfs, this Hold held out against countless sieges in the past. Notable Principalities *The Northern Border Confederacy *Akendorf *The Duchy of Brovska *Munzig *Styrtia *The Principality of Myrmidens Sources *''Warhammer Fantasy Battles (6th Edition) -- pg 201 *''Gotrek and Felix: Trollslayer (Novel) by William King'' *''Warhammer Fantasy Role Play: Renegade Crowns (2nd Edition)'' Category:Geography Category:Old World Category:Border Princes